A conventional data storage system initially may include a computer node coupled to a single mass storage device that stores data. A processor in the node executes one or more operating system processes that permit a human to access the data stored in the mass storage device. If it is later desired to distribute the data that is initially stored in the single mass storage device among multiple mass storage devices in accordance with a redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) technique, a conventional data migration technique is employed in which the data is copied, from the initial mass storage device, into a backup mass storage device. Thereafter, one or more additional mass storage devices are added to the system, and stripes of the data stored in the backup device are copied, from the backup device, into the initial mass storage device and the one or more additional mass storage devices, in accordance with the RAID technique.
Unfortunately, in accordance with this conventional data migration technique, while the technique is being performed, the one or more operating system processes may be unable to access the data. Disadvantageously, this may result in the human user being unable to access the data while the conventional data migration technique is being performed. Also unfortunately, this conventional technique utilizes a backup mass storage device. Disadvantageously, this increases the cost of implementing this conventional technique.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.